CaptainNoSham
by velvetkitteh
Summary: So, while browsing websites, I realized no one has written a fanfic about Mark and Jordan (AllShamNoWow and CaptainSparklez) I decided to do it. Here ya' go.


Mark quietly sat in his room, debating to himself in a fretful manner. Twiddling his thumbs and pacing around the small bedroom, he thought to himself, often shaking and nodding his head. Should he really do this? His thoughts swarmed him, constantly nagging about all the possible outcomes. Drawing in a breath, he shook the stress from his hands and stared at himself in the mirror.

"Come on, Mark, you can do this. Just go in there and...you know..." he mumbled to himself. After much protesting, Mark hesitantly opened the door of his room and shuffled down the hallway. He murmured reassuring sayings and thoughts to himself. He quickly reached his destination, faster than he had ever done before.

Jordan's room.

The door was opened ever so slightly, and the light from a lamp in the captain's room casted through the small opening the door and the door jam had in between them. Mark's shadow danced on the wall as he stood outside his friend's door. He listened patiently as Jordan hummed a song to himself, brushing his black locks. He was getting ready for bed after a long day.

Mark could feel his heart race rhythmically in his chest. He slowly raised his hand and knocked on the door, feeling his heart skip a beat or two with every knock. This was it. No turning back now. He had to do this, for his own wellbeing.

"Yes?" Jordan's soft voice called from inside.

"I-it's me. Mark." he stammered, cursing under his breath at his mistakes in wording. He always couldn't concentrate on conversations with Jordan. His voice made him feel all warm on the inside. Mark felt lightheaded suddenly, but insisted he keep himself centered.

He heard Jordan put down the brush. "Come in."

Mark obeyed, his knees shaking as he entered the bedroom of his best friend. Feelings were beginning to overwhelm him, but he couldn't turn back now. No. It was far too late to even do such a foolish thing.

"Is there something you need, Mark? Is everything alright?" Jordan asked quizzically, showing sympathy for his friend. Usually, Mark would be in bed at this time and would not awake until much later the next day.

Opening his mouth to confess, he caught his tongue. Quite literally, Mark pranced over to Jordan, pushing him up against the wall and pinning him there by his shoulders. His feelings had unleashed themselves. Jordan, quite frightened by the situation he was in, stared gapingly at Mark.

"Mark, what has gotten into you?!" Jordan exclaimed, trying to slip away from his friend's grasp, but couldn't. With a wash of confusion, his blue eyes and Mark's dark eyes locked. He could not interpret what was happening. He didn't want to.

Mark smirked and ran a cold finger down Jordan's chest, beginning to unbutton his shirt. After loosening the rest of the buttons of Jordan's white shirt, he smiled with affection. Jordan let out a whimper, not sure of what was going to happen next.

Overcome by his depth feelings for his friend, Mark ordered Jordan to take off the shirt. Jordan shook his head and refused. Mark gripped his shoulder, and Jordan winced, slowly stripping off the shirt. He tossed it aside onto his wardrobe, feeling Mark's cold, bare hands run across his shoulders, down his chest, then down his abdomen area.

In a mirage of quick and flurried motion, Mark flung Jordan onto the bed, who just gasped in astonishment. Mark quickly pulled off his own shirt, cursing at the buttons that refused to loosen. The two Minecrafters stared at each other, obviously having different thoughts.

Mark once again pinned Jordan, this time by his arms. He let out a sigh of relief. "You're so cute when you're scared." Mark said and let a giggle slip.

"Wh-wha?" Jordan stuttered, unable to think straight.

"Sh," Mark said affectionately,"We don't want Nick to hear us."

Moving further down, Mark began unzipping Jordan's pants. Jordan hesitantly shook his head and pleaded Mark not to. Just to see his reaction, Mark unbuttoned Jordan's pants.

"Mark I-"

"Take them off." Mark said, ignoring Jordan's words. Another giggle escaped his mouth. He could not keep a straight face while doing this.

Jordan whimpered and stood up, stripping off his pants. He tossed them alongside his shirt, which was abandoned not too long ago. He got back onto the bed, staring oddly at his friend. With his feelings taking over, Mark took off his own pants and threw them across the room.

He smiled at Jordan. He've always wanted to see him like this. Vulnerable. All these years, Mark saw his brave friend as a leader with great power and no fears. And now, here he was, trembling, his eyes wide with anxiety, and completely frightened. To Mark, this was all so...adorable.

"You look nervous; I know a way to get rid of that." Mark sneered and threw the covers over them. Jordan shrieked, but Mark comforted him and nudged him playfully. Jordan paused and stared before nudging him back.

After a few more friendly nudges, the Minecrafters were soon wrestling under the covers. Constant poking, nudging, and pinning. Jordan would often shriek when Mark would poke his sides, and Mark would laugh and continue the war.

After 10 minutes of this, they grew restless of their play-fight and emerged from under the blanket. Quite tiresome, Jordan curled up on one side of the bed. Mark had other plans than sleep.

Jordan felt the bed shift from behind him. He was in the process of turning his head, but stopped suddenly when Mark placed a peck on his cheek.

"I love you." Mark whispered into his ear and flirtatiously nipped it afterwards.

Jordan's face flushed a bright red and went hot. His heart quickened with adrenaline and a mix of feelings. "...I...Mark, I..." he started, but stopped himself when he could not find the right words.

Mark smiled and wrapped his arms around Jordan's chest, pulling him close to his own. Mark purred pleasurably, snuggling tightly to his back and rubbing the soft skin of Jordan's bare chest. He listened to the accelerating heartbeat and breaths short and sharp of the captain. Jordan bit his lip nervously, unsure of what to do or think as he attempted to even his breathing.

After a while, Jordan's breaths became long and deep. Mark knew distinctly that he was fast asleep. He rested on his elbow, watching his friend snooze away and dream, feeling relaxed himself.

He yawned. Leaning over, Mark placed another kiss on Jordan's face. "Sleep well, my Captain." Mark murmured with a warm smile.

While nuzzling next to Jordan, Mark felt Jordan turn around, facing his way. Jordan, still sound asleep, unknowingly put his arms around Mark. Mark laid his head close to Jordan's chest, nodding off to the rhythmical beating of the other's confused heart.


End file.
